


Why are you so nice to me?

by andrea_deer



Series: Comment Fics / Drabbles / Tiny Stuff [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, probably messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Gibbs/Ducky + 21 “Why are you so nice to me”





	Why are you so nice to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably messing up the timeline entirely, but I don’t really care that much for such a tiny ficlet. :P

"Maybe we were wrong and they do get sedated. That would help us placing the scene of the crime and get something on the bastard if what he used is traceable enough. Be useful, Probie, and go bother that new ME for details on the latest vic. He likes you, maybe he won't be too snippy with you."

Gibbs frowned. "The hell you mean he likes me?"

Mike glanced back at his Probie, finally looking up from the files. "That's what you got from this conversation?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Mike. Judging by the older man's smile it was not going to be that easy. He wished the elevator would finally go faster. This was exactly why he preferred to take the stairs.

"He's nice to you," Mike said which made Gibbs gape at him incredulously.

"He's nice to everybody!"

Mike grinned wider. In hindsight, it was an obvious trap.

"Yeah, Probie. Even to you, and everyone knows you're a bastard better avoided if possible."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. It was possible his reputation was not most appealing and younger agents tended to give him a wide berth but it wasn't that bad. 

"People are nice to me," he protested as the door finally opened at their floor and Mike got out, leaving Gibbs to go back down to the morgue.

"Not the ones who don't want to sleep with you, they're not!" Mike shouted back, already halfway across the office and grinning smugly, obviously proud of himself and entirely missing the thoughtful look on Gibbs' face.


End file.
